memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 3
At the SVU precinct everyone is watching the FNS news report when Typhuss walks in and Olivia looks at him. Office now Olivia says as she looks at him. They head to her office as she closes the door, and sits in the chair behind the desk as Typhuss looks at her. What Olivia, what is it Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. You took a huge risk doing that Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I had no choice, I couldn't lie to my friends and family anymore, people like Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Chakotay, last time I checked I didn't need your permission to tell Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. I didn't tell you not to tell I'm just saying you took a big risk and you got smacked by your sister Piper and you've got a disgruntled officer on board the Intrepid you've got Fleet Admiral Akaar wanting to discharge you for no reason, last time he was here I nearly wanted to shoot him Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and agrees. I agree, I'm a deputized vigilante I work with the law not outside of it, Noah Lessing was already making trouble for me before this and as for Akaar he doesn't like me Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Wait what do you mean by Mister Lessing was already making trouble before this? Olivia asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. He has a grudge against me, questioning my orders, being disruptive and rude to me, Noah is a former officer from the USS Equinox Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. I read that report once I guess he still feels sore about what happened to his former commanding officer Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, I helped stop them from killing aliens just to get home faster Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Damn Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her and asked if he can speak to the entire precinct. I need to talk to them, to explain Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She nods at him and they walked out of her office. Can I have your attention please Admiral Kira would like to speak with us Olivia says as she looks at them then nods at Typhuss. Typhuss walks up to them and begins explaining. Most of you know what's going on from the news reports, I'm the vigilante Red Arrow as most of you already know, that I have been lying to all of you for 13 years Typhuss says as he looks at them. He continues. I was protecting all of you from danger and my enemies, if I had told all of you then all of you would be dead, I'm sorry I lied to all of you Typhuss says as he looks at them. Amanda looks at him. Yes Amanda Typhuss says as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. We are shocked and stunned but we kinda understand Amanda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's not the reaction I was expecting Amanda Typhuss says as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. What were you expecting? Amanda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. A slap on the face or a punch in the face Typhuss says as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. Oh no I'm not like that Typhuss why did your sister slap you? Amanda says as she looks at him. He looks at her then turns to Carisi. Piper was mad that I didn't save Prue when Cole killed her, she was living on another planet Typhuss says as he looks at Amanda. Amanda looks at him Its ok she'll cool down Amanda says as she looks at him. Carisi looks at him. You shouldn't of got off with a slap on the wrist you are doing things outside the law, if you weren't deputized you would be in jail for all the deaths you caused Carisi says as he looks at Typhuss. Olivia looks at him. Calm down and stand down he's still part of the team Olivia says as she looks at him. He walks away. I can't work with someone who's outside the law no matter if he's deputized or not Carisi says as he walks away. Typhuss looks at Olivia. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here, I can't work with Carisi, I am going back to Star City and people need me there Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia then walks away. Olivia looks at him. Typhuss wait give him time to cool down you always have a place here in SVU no matter what he says you're part of this team as well Olivia says as she looks at him. He smiles at her and heads to his shuttle. As his shuttle flies over New York Typhuss thinks if he is doing the right thing by telling his friends and family about him being Red Arrow. Then from out of nowhere a pair of thugs one of them holding a photon launcher fires it off and it hits the port side of his shuttle taking off the port nacelle causing the shuttle to spin out of control and crash and they grab Typhuss and pins him to the wall and starts beating him up and one looks down at him. So the great Red Arrow shows himself as a normal guy huh, we're going to enjoying cutting you into little pieces the thug says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Will shows up and fights the thugs and chases them off and goes to his uncle. Uncle, UNCLE HELP I NEED HELP! Will shouts as he's holding his uncle. Olivia runs to them and checks him. This is Benson I need a medical team to my position STAT, hang in there Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss passes out. He's not gonna make it Tyson to Voyager I need an emergency beam out medical emergency Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into his combadge. The pair beams up to Voyager.